Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to children's backpacks or other portable carrying accessories and more particularly to a special pocket for a child's backpack or the like to carry artwork or other papers.
Description of the Prior Art
Children's backpacks, baggage, handbags and other carrying accessories are known in the art. A typical child's backpack resembles that of an adult with a cover that opens and a central bag-like space that can contain objects or papers. Children typically use a backpack to carry books, lunch, pens/pencils, notebooks and other learning and drawing materials.
It is well-known that children like to draw and produce various artwork both at home and at school using pencils, crayons, water paint, marker pens and any other type of black/white or colored writing or drawing device. Such drawing is encouraged in pre-school, kindergarten and other school grades.
The disadvantage of prior art child's backpacks and other carrying accessories is that they are not designed to carry and maintain flat artwork or flat pages that should not be bent. If a child puts a piece of artwork in a prior art backpack (to take it to show their parents for example), it becomes wrinkled and degraded in the pack, especially if the pack contains books or other objects. It would be advantageous to have a child's backpack or other carrying accessory that allows flat artwork to be carried without damage.